1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer that can execute monotone printing and color printing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers can execute various types of printing such as color printing and monotone printing. As monotone printing, there is achromatic image printing (by narrow definition, “monochromatic printing”) and printing that reproduces images to which a slight color tone is added to an achromatic color (by narrow definition, “monotone printing”). As color tones of a monotone image, there are many types that can be used including neutral tones, warm tones, cool tones, and sepia tones. Note that with this specification, unless otherwise stated, “monotone printing” is used in the broad meaning that also includes the narrow definition of monochromatic printing. Monotone printing technique is described in several prior art references such as JPH11-196285A, JP2002-331693A, JP2002-337323A, and JP2004-142423A.
However, in the past, the actual circumstances were that there were few contrivances for how to set the respective scanning methods for performing monotone printing and color printing on the same printer.